The present invention relates to a new multipurpose fishhook holder which is mounted to the fishhook.
Conventionally, natural raw bait and auxiliary natural raw bait easily slip from fishhook, artificial bait needs separate hook, and fixtures are necessary for using paste bait and protecting the hook from alga, respectively.
It is known to tie the fishline to the fishhook. However a system is not available for use in which the fishline is mounted to the holder by itself. A bottleneck in mounting the fishhook to holder is that it is difficult to determine how to do so.
The purpose of the present invention, which is created in light of the foregoing situation, is to provide a multipurpose fishhook holder which prevents natural raw bait from slipping from the hook, can hold auxiliary natural raw bait, artificial bait, and paste bait, can be provided with a tentacle for protecting the hook from the alga, and the fishline being able to be attached thereto.